


TGS'verse

by jol159



Series: The Gentle Sniper [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jol159/pseuds/jol159
Relationships: Camicazi & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Gentle Sniper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077050
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is going to be all about events - both past and future - that happened in The Gentle Sniper universe, which I am now referring to as the ‘TGS’verse’. This first chapter is all about Hiccup and Astrid’s first time together at the end of ch5, and will be M rated, so if you don’t like it, feel free to leave now.**

**Title: Flushed and Ready**

… 

Hiccup ran up the stairs to the front door of his flat building, Astrid hot on his heels. There was a flurry of movement as he dug in his pocket for his key, then shoved it into the keyhole.

Opening the door, Hiccup turned and grabbed Astrid’s arm, gently pulling her through the doorway. Once the door was closed again, he pushed her firmly up against it, kissing her fervently.

Her hands reached for the hem of his shirt as she returned fire just as vigorously as he, lifting the fabric a little and prompting him to take it off quickly.

Pausing for long enough to do so, his lips met hers again, with his tongue darting out to swipe across her bottom lip, requesting entry.

She sighed pleasantly into his mouth as her lips parted and they began to do battle that way. Reaching out with his right hand, he pushed open the door to his bedroom which was just beside the front door.

Tangling both hands into her flaxen blond hair, he stepped in the direction of the room, bringing her with him. A moment later, he took his hands and lips away and gave her a shove, pushing her on his bed. “Clothes off please, Astrid,” he told her.

“You too, Hiccup,” she replied, before reaching for the hem of her shirt as Hiccup kicked off his shoes, tossing them off somewhere before the rest of their clothing joined the footwear.

… 

“Give us a twirl, Hiccup?” Astrid requested.

“Do I look like a ballerina?” Hiccup replied, bemused, but did so, allowing her to shamelessly admire his bare rear as she proceeded to lay on her side on his bed. She ogled him intently, just as she had done secretly before, back in the gun range where they had met.

All too soon, however, the sight of his behind disappeared, replaced with his cock. Not that Astrid minded at all, already anticipating him to make her feel amazing with it.

It was clear to Astrid that, judging from the fact that he seemed perfectly comfortable to stand there entirely naked, that Hiccup Hiccup had a fair bit of experience, as much as she did, if not more, and that made her excited, something she had only felt one time before when faced with an equally lean man.

None of the men she had found at the bar and dragged home for a one night stand had made her feel anything close to that first time. Till now that is.

Ignoring her increasingly damp core and strongly resisting the urge to rub her thighs together, she spoke. “So, how shall we get started on this thing? Since you won our race from Johan’s, I think you get to choose how to have your way with me, as a prize,” she smirked.

Hiccup chuckled, drinking in the sight of her nude form, with the object of his attention finding she liked how his laughter sounded. “I think I have an idea or two, milady,” Then his expression became, in her opinion at least, adorably sheepish, looking away slightly as a hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “Now I have to ask, are you on the pill? I don’t have any condoms since it’s been a while for me.”

“Well, it’s a good thing that I am on the pill then. Now, let’s see what you got, Hiccup.”

Looking him in the eyes then, Astrid only noticed the lust within his intense emerald-green orbs at that moment. They set her core ablaze with arousal, the blonde practically squirming under his gaze.

… 

His first move was to position himself above her on his hands and knees. When he was close enough to her face, he brought his lips down and began to kiss her again, once more snaking his tongue into her mouth.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer, deepening the toe-curling kiss she was experiencing as evidenced by how she gasped into his mouth. Not wanting to be outdone, she began to fight back, wrestling against his tongue with her own and pressing her naked chest against his bare skin.

They both moaned as they fought with passion, neither one being the victor but eventually having to separate for air.

After regaining oxygen, Hiccup abandoned french kissing Astrid in favour of going lower, kissing her neck, then the topside of her breasts, before taking a nipple into his mouth and gently biting down.

Predictably, Astrid squirmed, as a result, moaning when his left hand started to rub her other breast, sending bolts of pleasure straight to her core.

Then, when she felt his fingers begin the process of circling her lower lips, her back arched, bucking her hips forward with a wanton cry.

Her cry turned to a disappointed whine as he stopped then, proceeding to lay beside her and gently turn her so she ended up on her back. Then he threaded his left hand into her hair again and brought his right hand back to her wet womanhood.

Responding in turn, Astrid took hold of his semi-hard cock and started to stroke him with her left hand, quickly bringing him to full-mast.

Then she proceeded to take hold of his hips before she just as suddenly flipped them, ending up on top. Smirking down at him from her new position, she lined herself up with his pleasure rod, then sank onto him with a hiss.

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking up at her with concern.

“M’fine. You’re just big. It’s been a while for me too. Go slow for now, please?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he nodded, then slowly rolled his hips forward, making his cock reach deeper into her. 

“Oh~ Oh, do that again! Don’t stop, Hiccup!” she begged, her hips bucking forward at the stimulation he had just provided her.

Next, he reached for her tits, squeezing one and rubbing a thumb over the beading nipple of the other, making her arch her back and pushing her breasts into his firm hands as another moan escaped her.

Then his left hand left her breast, coming to rest at her entrance once more before he inserted his middle finger in and did a ‘come hither’ motion with the appendage, kicking her arousal up a notch and making her moan for the umpteenth time.

“Astrid~” he whispered in her ear, his voice lower than normal, making her aroused further if that were possible. “Have you ever been eaten out?~”

“N-no… Never been much of a fan.”

“Alright, well, would you like to give it a shot today?”

“Y-yes,” she replied, surprising herself.

“Good. Now, let me just finish this first round and we can give it a shot. Sound good?”

She nodded and he smirked. “Then let’s continue.”

Astrid could only describe what followed as a pounding, with Hiccup gripping her hips almost painfully and thrusting into her with great vigour.

She was forced to lay on her back and watch him, unable to do much else while her position meant she was half-hanging off his bed, moaning wantonly with every thrust, her eyes soon rolling into the back of her head as she surrendered to the sheer pleasure she was receiving.

His strength must have been off the charts for someone with his frame, even if she could see his well-defined abs at work, slowly moistening with sweat as he worked away at her.

“H-Having fun?” he asked without stopping in his act, his voice slightly breathless. Astrid didn’t speak, instead shooting him a ‘thumbs-up’ with her right hand, her breathing noticeably getting faster and faster between moans.

Hiccup could also feel her inner muscles getting tighter around him, acting almost like a clamp. They squeezed, and the soldier could feel his own end getting quite close. “I-I’m not going to last much longer, Astrid,” he warned.

“N-neither will I, Hiccup. But don’t stop!”

Reaching forward, Hiccup slowed down a little as he pulled her into a sitting position, using the leverage to get his manhood further into her, then resuming his previous pace as best he could before letting go and squeezing both of her pebbled breasts.

“Hicc-Ahh!” She moaned at last as the stimulation being the push she needed to go over the edge, her inner walls squeezing Hiccup further as she came, her hips spasming out of control and back arching as it happened. 

“Astrid!” he moaned then, reaching the edge and passing it as he came, filling her womb with his seed. He then fell back onto the bed and lay still, his body coated in sweat like hers, both of them panting to regain their breath.

As his cock went flaccid and slipped out, Astrid was quick to change her position; proceeding to lay on her stomach, her head and torso ending up coming to rest on his legs. 

Once she was in her desired position, she took him into her mouth, moaning softly as she savoured their mixed taste by licking along his entire shaft.

Looking up, her eyes met his, and she felt his manhood stiffen a little, still in her mouth. Reaching out to take his balls into her hand, she fondled them, then bobbed her head once before releasing him, remembering his previous offer at that moment. “You said something about eating me out?”

He nodded. “Yeah. For that, you’ll want to hold onto the headboard, so you’ll need to be sitting where I am.”

Astrid smirked. “Sure you can make me react that violently?”

“Honestly? Yeah.”

“Alright. Move Haddock.”

He did so with a raised eyebrow, and she positioned herself where he had been, her back against the wooden headboard of his bed. Once ready, she spread her legs and grabbed the headboard. “I’m ready,” she told him.

Hiccup’s eyebrow was still in position. “Oh, we’re not doing it that way, Astrid. I’m going to be below you, with you sitting on my face.”

She blinked. “I-I’ve never done it that way,” She replied honestly, sounding uncertain and feeling a little afraid.

“Hence why I said you should hold onto the headboard there. It can get intense if you’re new to it, and even if you’re not.”

Nodding, she got off the bed, allowing Hiccup to lay where she had been again. Then, she climbed onto the bed once more, and with careful manoeuvring, was in the right place. She had to resist a shudder a second later, feeling his tongue suddenly dart out and swipe along her lower lips.

She was ready to be 'eaten out' by him; the first time she would get a taste of it since breaking up with her ex, not long after she turned twenty-three, that she would experience something like this from a guy.

The position, with her squatting over him, was entirely new to her, however, filling her with anticipation for this new way of doing things. She was excited for the experience, having gotten a momentary taste of it just then, courtesy of his tongue. It only left her feeling hungry for more.

And then, Hiccup's mouth was on her pussy, and she couldn't think about anything anymore. His hands each grabbed at her ass cheeks, pulling her flush against his mouth, and when his tongue dragged - purposefully slow - along her slit she couldn't keep a high-pitched yelp from escaping her. 

Fuck, this felt weird. Good! So intense that soon that yelp was followed by more helpless and needy noises; wanton moans, pitiful cries and desperate sobs.

At the latter two, Astrid felt a brief rush of annoyance, not wanting to sob or cry because of something like this. But then her mind went blank from the pleasure that made her writhe against Hiccup’s tongue as he swiped along her slit yet again.

Even though she technically was on top, Astrid didn't feel as if she was in control in the slightest. Hiccup held her hips tight, making it impossible for her to wriggle out of his hold for a moment's break, and she was incredibly glad for his grip on her and her grip on the headboard that he had advised her to hold onto. 

If not for those two things, she was certain she would've collapsed at the waves of pleasure Hiccup invoked and sent through her body, burning hot and unpredictable, which was a cruel irony; him being both the cause and solution to her collapsing onto him.

His tongue moved in vigorous but unusual ways, licking along her slit, curling around her clit, or wriggling into her in a way that just felt obscene. And all without order or pattern, making it impossible for her to predict what he would do to her next. 

Preparing herself was completely out of the question. All she could do was do her best to not squirm or writhe in his grasp and take the uncontrolled pleasure that wracked her body, which continued to make her shiver and tremble, moan and sob, though she wished otherwise.

Eventually, though, she regained at least a little bit of control. Hiccup's mouth felt amazing like this; she couldn't get enough and without even thinking about it, she pressed down harder on his tastebud-laden appendage, grinding against him, all but riding his tongue in search of more, of that little bit extra that would tip her over the edge. 

It wouldn't take much, she was close, so fucking close!

When he took his hands off her, she first feared he'd stop, and a pathetically needy whine escaped her mouth as she pushed down even harder. But instead of lifting her off him, he reached up from her hips to her breasts, where he began to roughly knead pliant flesh and pinch neglected nipples until she couldn't take any more.

She came with a scream, pleasure exploding deep in her core and sparking through her entire body, up her spine, into her fingertips, her toes. It made her see bright lights dancing behind her eyes as her body shook, strong hands clamping around her waist, keeping her from falling forward as the world around her lost any meaning for a little while.

Hiccup lay her down carefully, then rose to relieve his throbbing length and get his washing machine ready. He would certainly need it.

… 

"Well, this is hardly fair. Winning that race and being great in the sack," said Astrid, laying beside Hiccup in his bed.

Both were a mess, hair unkempt, bodies sweaty and clothes littering the bedroom's laminate floor.

He blushed. "Did you have to phrase it like that?"

"Embarrassed?"

"A little bit, yeah."

"Don't be. I had fun, you had fun and we both forgot about life for a little bit. Don't let words bother you, Hiccup."

"Hard to do. Words have been bothering me for longer than I care to admit."

"Baby steps Hiccup. You'll get there. Now, I think we should talk about what happens next."

"Ah yes, the dreaded talk."

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yeah, it's on my nightstand over there."

"Good. Give it to me."

He reached over to pick it up before unlocking it and giving it to her.

"Being with you was fun, and I'd like to get to know you some more, so we should go on a date sometime," she said as she entered her phone number into his contacts before handing the device back to him.

"Why not today?"

"Because today, or now to be exact, I'm feeling like finally trying out that show by Rooster Teeth, I think it's called Gen:Lock or something."

"Okay, well I won't be watching."

"Why not?"

"Because one of the characters sounds eerily similar to my uncle."

"Suit yourself then I guess. Why don't we get dressed in the meantime?"

"On it, Milady."

"Milady, huh? That's the first time anyone's called me that."

"Was I being too forward?"

"No, don't worry. I think I like the name. Can I call you babe?"

"Now that's being a little forward. I think it's a little too soon, don't you?"

"Not really. It would be if there was no chance of us being together in the future, but I think we're good."

_ ‘If you knew the truth about your Uncle and myself, I doubt you'd still say that,’  _ thought Hiccup.

"Well if you insist, you can call me babe to your heart's content, Milady,” he told her, rising with a smile.

As he left, Astrid watched him, content to drink in the sight of his perfect sculpted behind yet again.

Pausing in the doorway, she observed him bend over; much to her delight, and pick up a cat that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. “Hey, Toothless,” she heard him say, addressing it.

_ ‘Toothless?’ _ Astrid asked herself mentally, pondering the reason behind the name.

Holding it at shoulder height, Astrid took in its black fur and green eyes that looked her way. Blinking, Astrid could have testified in court that it narrowed its eyes at her, even if they were back to normal a moment later. “Going to run the washing machine in a little while, so you’ll get to watch it at work in a bit. Sound good?”

The black cat meowed its assent, and Hiccup gave a nod. “Glad you agree. Oh, and there’s someone new for you to meet.” Turning in the doorway, he faced Astrid again. “Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.”

Astrid gave a brief giggle as she waved. “I have to ask, why Toothless?”

Using a finger to peel back the cat’s gums, Hiccup revealed Toothless was missing some teeth in places. “Ah, I see.”

“Yeah, we found him like that. He’s usually a softie unless he sees blond-haired girls like you.”

“You saw him narrow his eyes?” she asked.

“Yeah. Also, he did the same thing once before. It takes him a while to warm up to new people, but he has an issue with blond girls in particular. That’s a story for another time though.”

Astrid nodded. “Okay.”

“Now, not that I mind the view, but are you going to get dressed anytime soon? I’d like to get my bedsheets in the wash now.”

“Ah, yeah. Just, give me a minute. You go take care of Toothless or something. I’ll be right with you.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her with a smirk. “Are you telling me you’re nervous about being seen naked after what we just did?”

“No, it’s just that my legs feel like jelly still, thanks to you. I don’t think I want you to see me falling on my face.”

Wordlessly putting Toothless down then, Hiccup picked up her underwear. Handing it to her, he turned his back. “Put that on, Astrid.”

Wondering what he was up to, she shrugged and did so. “Okay, done. But why?”

Still not responding to her, Hiccup turned around approached her and carefully lifted her up, holding her in a bridal carry. “And where does Milady wish to go now?”

“To the room with the nearest TV, sir knight,” she replied with a giggle, playing along with him.

Smiling, he continued. “How about you have a shower first?”

“That sounds like a good idea, sir knight of mine,” Astrid reached down between them, grasping his cock and stroking his shaft with a clenched fist, making him gasp. “But I have a slightly different idea in mind. What do you say?”

“I am at your service, Milady,” he murmured, before meeting her lips in a gentle kiss, one that was eagerly returned as he slowly headed for his bathroom with her in his arms just like that.

… 

As the showerhead sprayed water down, and the mirror above the sink began to mist up, Hiccup helped Astrid stand by propping her up against a wall of the shower cubicle. But when he turned to leave, he found Astrid was gripping his arm still. “Hiccup, get in,” she said.

“I have to put my bedsheets in my washing machine, Astrid.”

“Hiccup, get in,” she repeated more firmly, tugging on his arm as well.

“I thought you wanted to go watch that show you mentioned…” he said, trying to escape.

“It can wait. Get in, Hiccup.”

Sighing at her glare, Hiccup gave up and stepped into the cubicle, closing the shower door behind him. All too quickly, her glare vanished, morphing into a smile.

Undoing her braid, Astrid grasped Hiccup’s cock once more. “Ever done it in the shower?”

“A few times, yes, but that was at least two years ago. And here I thought my ex was insatiable.”

“You’ll live, babe. You’re no use to me dead,” she grinned.

He snorted. “Oh good, there’s some hope for me yet.”

“Mhm,” Then Astrid let go of his cock and turned around, facing the wall. “I want you to try fucking my slit from behind this time. Up for it?”

Hiccup lined himself up so that he probed her opening with his cock head, providing his answer that way.

“Now who’s insatiable?” she asked with a smirk, glancing sidelong at him.

Hiccup chuckled. “Never said I was any better, milady.”

Then he thrust in as deep as possible, making Astrid moan yet again. Reaching back, she took two handfuls of his behind and squeezed, making him gasp. Then her hands wrapped around his waist awkwardly and brought him closer to her by pulling him to her.

Both moaned after that, with the act making Hiccup's cock hit a part of her that had not been reached yet.

Going for extra stimulation as he began to thrust into her, Hiccup grabbed her ass and squeezed, making her gasp in turn while he enjoyed the feel of her flesh in his hands.

Then, Astrid jumped, almost headbutting the wall in front of her when she felt his teeth bite gently down on her shoulder for a second before going elsewhere, finding the pulse-point on her neck and applying suction.

Shuddering and moaning as he worked his magic there, making her more aroused with each passing moment, Astrid looked his way again, gazing at him through half lidded eyes. "Do you want to give you a blow job? Think of it as a consolation prize for earlier."

"Uh, okay… that can be for round three or whatever one we're on right now. Then after that, we actually have a shower? Not that I'm hating this or anything."

"Don't worry, I know what you mean," Astrid brought his hands to her chest again, allowing him to take her tits in his hands, then moved said hands in a slow circle over them, wordlessly directing him to rub his hands over her pebbled mounds and nipples.

He did just as she prompted, making her back arch again, her chest pressing into his hands, eager for his touch. "Speed up, babe! I’m so close!" She told him.

Hiccup complied to her request, rolling his hips against her, which provided the push she needed to make her reach her climax again.

"Hnnng!" she moaned, her eyes shutting tightly as she came, her legs buckling then, forcing her to brace herself against the wall in front of her lest she fall.

Hands grabbed her hips in the next moment, as his manhood slipped out of her, helping her to sit on the floor, turning her around so that her back ended up against the wall. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Anytime," said Hiccup, smiling down at her before he joined her on the shower floor as the water from the shower head continued to rain down and around the pair.

Astrid lay her head on his shoulder while Hiccup decided to massage her scalp with his fingers. "I think we've gone a bit far for this to be considered just a one night stand, or one day stand I guess. Whatever the correct name is. This seems a bit like girlfriend and boyfriend territory,” he muttered

"Hmm. Maybe you're right, but I for one don't care,” she told him with a shrug. “Now, I believe I owed you a consolation prize, babe,” she continued, as she took his cock into her hand again and began to stroke him.

“I look forward to it,” he replied, then met her lips for another french kiss, which she readily accepted.

… 

**A/N: Next up: Hiccup and Cami’s time together in the morning of the day that follows the end of** **_Snoggletog Brawl_ ** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TGS’verse**

**Chapter 2: Morning Follows Night**

… 

The front door had barely closed behind them before Hiccup's keys clattered to the floor, the noise lost in the wet clash of hungry mouths, Cami’s hands reaching down and undoing his belt, tugging Hiccup's jeans open and off him carefully, mindful of the holster he had on.

When it was off, Cami tossed it away somewhere, smirking as she heard him grunt into their ongoing kiss, him feeling her hot hand squeeze his needy, throbbing cock. 

Her black skirt was a little tight, slightly difficult to hike up over taut, toned thighs, but Hiccup persevered until it and her underwear were off, feeling that she was damp, stroking the wet spot and bucking as her hand tightened on him in response, cock going erect at her hot little moans. She tugged him closer, other hand sliding down the back of his jeans to squeeze.

"You have a great ass, babe."

A masculine chuckle reached her. "So you’ve said, milady."

Honestly, it was hard to talk with her thumb still rubbing the head of his cock, powerfully sensitive and threatening to bring him to a premature ending if she didn't stop. Luckily, her pace slowed, giving Hiccup a chance to breathe, a second to think.

"I should go get a condom.”

She growled. “Don’t. I’m on the pill,” she ordered while she tugged off her purple top, tossing it into the shadows of the dimly lit hallway they were in.

Even with the limited light around them, Hiccup could see this woman was an absolute walking wet dream, black bra low cut enough that he was able to see the flush of red on the pale skin of her large breasts. Mid stare, Hiccup promptly found himself with an armful of eager blonde, bringing one foot to wrap around his hips before her other foot joined it.

There was little more preamble before Hiccup was inside her, groans rumbling in his throat as he picked up on how molten she was, hot and silken, swallowing his cock to the hilt with a soft, sinful gasp. Then, her fingers wove into his auburn locks, pulling him down so she could whisper into his ear.

"Fuck me hard, gorgeous."

The four blunt words and the subsequent squeeze of his rear were almost enough to make Hiccup come on the spot. Her blue eyes - sparkling in the dim light - closed as Hiccup began thrusting, head rolling back as she moaned with each motion. 

Finding his rhythm in the slightly awkward position, Hiccup gave her the hard thrusts she had requested of him, while stumbling towards his bedroom door in the dark and by some miracle found the light switch then staggered to his bed, rocking his hips as best he could with her still clinging to his hips with eyes closed.

Reaching it, Hiccup and Cami tumbled forward, falling onto the bed and disturbing Toothless who had been sleeping there peacefully. The feline hissed at the pair as he wriggled free from under them, but went entirely ignored.

Harsh and quick and heated, they both shuddered through a mutually wrecking climax in what Hiccup would call a shamefully short time, even with his limited experience in this area, but the way she clawed at his back through his shirt and threw her head back to let out a moan had him not caring.

“Fuck, I’m coming!” she screamed.

_ Had he made her do that? _ Hiccup subconsciously marvelled at the wild prospect.

When her orgasm ended, however, the blonde grabbed his shirt and pulled him beside her, onto his bed, blushing a little. “So, you were amazing…”

Unable to help himself, Hiccup felt a smile so wide it hurt his cheeks spread over his face, feeling a surge of pride at her words.

"I’m glad you think so. Seems the internet taught me well.”

Cami giggled. “It sure did. But did it mention anything about oral sex?”

“Uh, yeah, but I’ve never tried it before. Why?”

He didn’t get a response.

In an instant, Cami had straddled him, her expression mischievous as she pushed his arms above his head while he lay across the width of the bed. “Don’t move your hands anywhere babe,” she told him firmly.

Then she moved, standing up again and turned around, presenting her bare rear and dripping womanhood to him before squatting above him. “We’re going to learn how oral sex works, together,” she continued, answering his unspoken question.

Having an idea of what to do, Hiccup swiped her clit with his tongue. The response he got excited him. “Oh! Oh, sweet Freyja, do that again babe!”

Eager to comply, Hiccup's mouth was on her a second later, and Cami’s mind ground to a halt. His hands each grabbed at her ass cheeks, pulling her flush against his mouth, and when his tongue dragged along her slit, slower than before, she couldn't keep a high-pitched yelp from escaping her as her body jerked forward from the intense feeling. 

Suddenly off balance, Cami found herself toppling forward before she could stop herself, her lower lips leaving his tongue behind as her torso landing on Hiccup’s legs, her backside now on his chest and legs on either side of his torso, giving him a full view of her rear and womanhood. Her face flushed in deep embarrassment at that, not expecting anything like that to occur.

“You okay there, milady?” Hiccup checked as Cami scrambled to turn around and straddle his thighs again, her face revealed to be as red as a tomato.

She looked at him nervously but found him to be blushing just as much as she, and that made her feel a little nervous about the situation.

At least she did until she felt a part of him rise to attention, prodding against her crotch. Then she felt her arousal return like a punch to the face.

“…What do we do now?” he asked carefully, still blushing at what had happened. Cami’s own blush had faded by now, and looking past him, she noticed the wooden headboard of the bed.

_ Yeah, that could work _ , Cami decided, after a moment of thought to herself.

“I think if I can hold onto the headboard behind you, I won’t fall forward again.”

Hiccup gave a nod, and she smiled, then got back into position.

His tongue darted out again when she was gripping the headboard, and again her mind went blank of all thoughts besides him. “Don’t stop this time, babe!” she instructed him then, the pleasure of his actions making her shudder and shout his name with each and every swipe across her nether region.

All too soon, she was screaming his name again as her second orgasm of the night wracked her body. 

_ Oh, she was keeping him.  _

_ He was hers! _

Chest heaving still, Cami got off of his face, then turned and kissed him, tongues and all, moaning pleasantly as she detected her taste on his tongue. She kissed him for only a moment more then brought her lips to his neck, just below the ear, where she applied suction, leaving a love bite behind to mark him as hers.

Once done, she crawled into his bed, motioning for him to do the same. “Goodnight babe,” she told him, snuggling into his side once he joined her.

“Goodnight milady,” he said before sleep claimed them both.

The next morning, Hiccup received a wake-up call, in the form of one sexy, almost stark naked, blonde rubbing her taut behind against his morning wood, drawing a soft moan from him as his eyes fluttered open

Hearing that, Cami turned to look at him with a smirk. “Good morning babe.”

“‘Morning,” he yawned. “Do you usually do that to people you decide to bed?”

Her smirk became a grin. “Only the sexy ones, babe. You’re definitely one of them. Have I mentioned how great your ass is?”

“Mhm.”

“Good, because it’s like the gods themselves made it. Anyway, are you up for another round? I kinda didn’t want to do anything after that disaster last night.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll just tell people that you  _ fell _ for me,” he replied with a grin.

Cami broke out into fits of giggles. “God, that is so cheesy, but also amazing. Thank you, babe.”

“Anytime, Cami,” he smiled.

Then she glanced at his forehead before meeting his eyes again. “Now, can we address your eyebrows or lack thereof? What happened there?”

“I lost a bet. Guess what had to happen next?”

“You were forced to shave your eyebrows?”

“Got it in one.”

“What was the bet, and who made it? I’m curious.”

“One of my training officers suggested the bet, and I’d rather not go into it. It’s quite embarrassing.”

“Training officers?”

“I’m a soldier, Cami.”

“That would explain how you could fight so well. I honestly thought you were a police officer because of that holster you have.”

“Alright then. Now, little miss burglar. How’d you learn to do that?”

“I was a bit of a tomboy when I was younger. Good at climbing things and disappearing when I didn’t want to be found. Fast forward twelve years and here we are,” she informed him.

“So you were how old then?”

“Ten.”

“Huh, so you’re a year older than I am. Well, it’s not every day I get chosen by an older woman.”

Cami snorted. “I’m not an old hag, Haddock.”

“My point still stands, milady,” he teased.

In the moment that followed, Cami threw back the cover on the bed and straddled the object of her affections, plopping her bare ass on his thighs and allowing for her black bra and barely contained breasts to take up most of his view. “Are you still sure I’m an old hag?” she playfully asked, pressing her bra - and by extension her assets - together and smirking as she noted his attention was riveted on her chest.

“N-no, milady," he swallowed, without looking away from her. "I must have mistaken you for someone else.”

“I think so too, babe,” reaching back, she undid the clasp that held her bra in place, before quickly tossing it on the bedroom floor and forgetting about it, letting him see her chest completely unhindered.

As a consequence, the mood in the room changed in an instant, going from playful teasing and conversation to something more carnal and lustful.

Threading her hands into his hair, she gave a sharp tug, pulling him into the valley of her breasts, before she started to shake her chest from side to side.

Feeling him kiss her skin felt wonderful, and she was content to keep her new boyfriend there forever. He seemed to think the same, as he proceeded to take a nipple into his mouth, tracing around it with his tongue, then gently biting down on the quickly hardening nub.

Moaning delightfully in response to his ministrations, Cami back arched and Hiccup’s hands travelled down, taking hold of her ass and lifting her up, placing her in his lap and giving her butt a good squeeze, earning him another delighted moan.

In turn, Cami returned fire by commencing the act of grinding her crotch against his morning wood, serving to make her wet for him and his cock to get harder.

Both moaned in the process, their breaths increasing in pace as they went at it together. Then Cami got up abruptly, positing herself to accept his hardened length into her opening before she lowered herself, her face contorting in pleasure and a gasp escaping her as her lower lips were forced apart by his cock head.

Splaying her hands on his lean chest, she began to rub up and down his abs, grinning all the while. Then she stopped, leaning down to bring her lips next to his ear.

"Fuck me hard, gorgeous,” she told him, repeating her words from the night before and squeezing his behind to spur him on. Hiccup didn’t disappoint, proceeding to grip her hips firmly and rolling his own hips against hers, reaching a spot that resided past her silken folds, deep inside her that made her shudder and moan aloud, her back arching yet again, making her breasts jiggle alluringly with each thrust as a result.

Hiccup didn’t let up, continuing the act which, just like last night, caused Cami to moan, her mind going entirely blank as she was consumed by the pleasure he caused.

Just like last night, it didn’t take long before she hit her climax. “Fuck yes babe, I’m coming!” she screamed as she came.

She lowered herself down on Hiccup’s chest to relax post-coitus, watching him with a broad grin. “I think this is the third time I’ve orgasmed since I met you, Hiccup. You sure can treat a girl right for someone who’s never done this before.”

Hiccup looked away at that, coughing nervously. “Um, when I said that, it wasn’t exactly true. I got lucky to have a one-night stand with someone when I completed basic training, but she left Berk and I haven’t seen her since.”

Cami smiled. “She taught you quite well then. What was her name, babe?”

“Anne Sørensen. Black hair, brown eyes, an inch taller than me. You get the idea, milady.”

Cami giggled again. “Sure do, ladykiller.”

"It was a bet," he hastened to add. "My friends wanted to see if I could get a girl to come home with me. So I did. Then they wanted to meet her as proof, so I took her on a date, and then Ug, my friend who suggested the idea in the first place, approached us and congratulated me on winning the bet. Guess what Anne did then?"

"She left you behind?"

"Correct again. That was back in 2011, in the summer and I’ve not seen or heard from her since. I've also not had the courage to put myself out there since then, despite my friend's many attempts at playing matchmaker. So tell me Cami. Is there any chance of us becoming more than a temporary thing?"

In response, Cami initiated her steamiest kiss to date, not letting up until both needed air. "D-does that answer your question, boyfriend?" She asked breathlessly.

Hiccup grinned from ear to ear, completely elated. "Oh, gods yes, girlfriend!" Then he kissed her again, just as well as she had him.

When they separated for the second time, Cami reached down and carefully withdrew his cock from within her, she having felt him get hard while inside her as a result of their erotic kissing.

Commencing the process of rubbing up and down his shaft with her right hand, she got the idea of place quick kisses on the tip of his cock, not caring how how loud they were, followed by squeezing him at the base, everytime her hands descended that far, making her lover squirm at the touch of each consecutive kiss to his sensitive head.

Then, after losing the mental count of each kiss, her lips parted to allow her tongue room, and she licked his entire shaft once before engulfing him. 

Her hot tongue swirled around his head, and he moaned, while she breathed through her nose as she powered through her gag reflex to take his entire length into her mouth. 

She didn’t stop until her jaws were stretched wide and she reached the base, his cock head touching the back of her throat.

She moaned in delight as she felt him throb there, enjoying the feeling it gave her for a moment, before she began to bob her head up and down, swirling her tongue around his shaft as much as possible, making him moan with each consecutive ‘bob’

“I’m not sure how much longer I’ll last, Cami!” he warned her, after a few minutes of this divine torture.

Ignoring his warming, Cami continued until she felt his shaft swell in her mouth. She pulled back then, leaving only his cock head inside, just in time for his release.

Taking it all down, Cami let go of him as he went flaccid. Looking at him again, she found him watching her with an expression somewhere between awe and shock. "What?"

"It's just that I've never had anyone do that before - give me a blow job, much less swallow my cum."

"I'm not like most people, babe. Remember that. I did take home someone I had planned to rob after all. That's still our secret by the way, Hiccup."

"What burglary?" He asked, acting confused.

"Thanks, babe."

"Anytime, Milady. Now, as wonderful as it is to stay here with you and do the deed, we should probably do something to enjoy this Snoggletog."

"Good idea. But what?"

"Well, have you heard of Breaking Bad? I have it on Netflix. We can watch it there today."

"Why not?" She agreed.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you. Also, would you mind me introducing you to my friends sometime? Perhaps on New Years Eve if the weather is good enough. They'll never believe I have a girlfriend otherwise."

She smiled. "Sure, I'd love to."

The bear hug she received suddenly, surprised her, but it also made her heart melt. It didn't last long however. "Thank you, thank you, thank you milady. You don't know how much this means to me. Now they can finally stop bugging me about this."

Returning the hug then, Cami patted his back. "Easy there, adorable dork. You've survived this far."

He slowly let go then, still beaming at her. Then a mischievous glint entered his eyes and his radiant smile broke away.

The next moment, Cami found herself being shoved onto her back, with Hiccup just as quickly leaning down to alluringly kiss her lower lips. It tore a moan from her and made her squirm beneath him, her head lolling as her pussy was stimulated once again. "W-what are you doing babe? I thought you wanted us to go watch Breaking Bad?"

"It can wait. I've got to make my incredibly sexy girlfriend feel good as thanks for agreeing to stick with me. She definitely deserves it."

If there were any lingering doubts in Cami's mind on whether or not he belonged to her, they were well and truly gone now, because of his words.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she brought him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Take me, Hiccup. I'm yours and you're mine, so claim me here and now, babe."

"Yes milady. Oh, and Merry Snoggletog Cami," he replied, as he inserted his middle finger into her pussy.

She moaned before responding. "Merry Snoggletog, lady killer."

_ Best Snoggletog ever!  _ Thought Hiccup as a second finger joined the first. Two became three and Hiccup would flex his fingers while inside her, making her moan each time from the exquisite feeling he delievered.

"D-don't stop babe!" She ordered as her lower half began to move in time with the motions of his fingers.

He had no intentions of stopping of course, and when he noticed her starting to buck her hips while breathing heavily with desire, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, shattering her to pieces then and there. “Hiccup!” she whined, her hips bucking wildly against his face to increase the friction between them as she rode out her climax, all the while he continued to do wonderfully sinful things to her pussy with his tongue, tasting the juices that flowed from her. 

Then Hiccup withdrew his tongue from her pussy and brought his fingers to her mouth. Cami took each one into her mouth individually, sucking them clean.

"Mmm. Who knew I would taste this good?" She asked nobody in particular, smirking saucily at her lover.

Said lover snorted. "Careful, Cami. That look you’re giving me is like asking for more.”

"Maybe I am. I’m your Cami," she corrected him, gesturing to her body. "All yours, babe."

"Mhm. And thanks to you, this is the best Snoggletog I've had since leaving my parents home. So thank you, milady."

"You're welcome, babe. When did you move out?"

"…last year, but my point still stands!"

She simply stared at him, bemused. "C'mon, babe. Let's go get dressed and go watch Breaking Bad. Then you can introduce me to your adorable cat… and maybe apologise too. I think we nearly crushed the poor thing, last night."

"Gods, we did, didn't we. He'll bring out his infamous deadpan stare. But the rest of what you said is a good idea, milady."

"Infamous deadpan stare?" She questioned. "Surely it can't be that bad, can it?" She asked, proceeding to climb off of him and the bed and don her bra again.

Then she looked around. "I think I left my skirt and underwear in the hallway."

"As did I, with my jeans, holster, gun and underwear. Problem? It's not like anyone will see us."

"You're cat wouldn't have a habit of picking up things to explore, would he?"

"He won't have. He'll have been too grumpy at us for that."

Cami sighed in relief at his words. "Good, because if he had left a whole in my clothes you would be down a pet, even if he is adorable."

Hiccup snorted. "Let's just get dressed, milady. Leave plans of killing my black pet cat for later."

… 

After dressing, the pair found Toothless perched on a couch in view of the door, deadpan stare in place while he lay on the black leather surface.

He was the first thing anyone would see upon entering the room, and Toothless knew it well.

"Yeah, that's how you know he's in a bad mood," chuckled Hiccup upon finding him there.

"Will he be like that for a while?" asked Cami, watching the black-furred feline regard them both with a deadpan stare, just like Hiccup said he would have.

"Only until I feed him and we both apologise,” he sighed. “I’ll get some tuna, since it’s his favourite. You, scratch him under the jaw. Just be careful. He sometimes bites.”

“Okay,” she responded, shooting him a thumbs-up before Hiccup headed for his kitchen which was across the hallway from the living room.

This left Cami and Toothless alone together.

_ Alright, here goes nothing _

“Hey, uh Toothless?” The cat looked at her as she stepped closer, tried to look bigger to intimidate her by arching its back.

_ HISSSSS! _

Then Toothless leapt from the couch, darting out of the room.

_ Well that clearly didn’t work, _ thought Cami.

Sighing, she also left the room, deciding to return to Hiccup’s bedroom.

Opening the wardrobe in a corner of the room, Cami stopped in her tracks, seeing a maroon beret with the design of a brass hunter’s bugle woven on black felt liner, hanging on a hook in front of the hangers on the rail in the wardrobe; an item of clothing that she knew was given to only those who successfully complete training and become an operative of the Jægerkorpset.

“So I see you found my secret, huh.”

Cami jumped at his voice, turning to see him standing by the door, a tin of opened tuna in one hand.

_ How did he do that? I couldn’t hear his footsteps! _ Thought Cami, before voicing her thoughts as a question.

“Walking slowly,” was his answer. “Now, I believe we’re in a stalemate of secrets right now. You tell anyone I’m a Jaeger Corps operative, and I spill the beans about your burglary adventure here to Berk News Network. Are we clear?”

She nodded at once, knowing he was quite serious. “Good. Now, let’s go binge watch some Netflix as soon as I prepare this tuna for Toothless.”

… 

With the feline’s apology snack out of the way, the pair snuggled together on the couch, with Cami resting her head on his shoulder and Hiccup holding her tight as the Netflix intro played on the flatscreen TV on the wall in front of them.

Then the first episode of Breaking Bad began, and everything was fine for the first half of it.

But whether it was out of boredom, curiosity or playfulness, perhaps a combination of all three, Hiccup found his lap suddenly filled with a girl.

“Hey, what are you doing, Cami?”

“Getting comfortable,” she answered, wiggling against him, drawing a low groan from him as her rear rubbed against his crotch.

He sighed, knowing exactly why she was doing what she was doing, and knowing her comfort had nothing to do with it. “Again, seriously?”

“Can’t help it when you look so good, babe,” she said, not letting up for a second.

“C’mon, can we not do this now? We did it last night and this morning, not even an hour ago at that.”

“You’re my snoggletog gift now babe. Deal with it,” she countered, proceeding to make him erect yet again.

Sliding off of him, Cami knelt between his legs and reached for his belt. Loosening it, she pulled it free of his jeans then reached for the button. “There’s Nothing that is going to stop you, is there?”

“Correct babe.” The button was now undone and the zip came next, before Cami reached into the denim clothing for her prize, hand palming his throbbing cock through his black boxers.

After a little while, she managed to thread his cock through the front hole of his boxers. Once exposed to the air, she took him into her mouth, engaging in felatio with him.

Hiccup groaned as her tongue ran along the underside of his shaft. “Cami, please, can we do this later?”

Pulling back to respond, she looked up at him. “I gave you time to stop me if you really wanted to. You could have stopped me while I was getting your cock out of your boxers, but you let me do it. You want to do it, but you can’t decide between this and watching the show. Well, I’m going to make you choose this,” Knowing Hiccup couldn’t refute her, she took his cock into her mouth again and resumed her ministrations.

Groaning as she teased him, and cursing himself at his inaction, Hiccup came to a decision then. Flicking the tv off with its remote, he removed Cami from her self proclaimed task, then stood up, picked her up, dropping her on the couch where he had been sitting and put his member into his boxers again.

Lastly, he snatched his girlfriend up in a bridal carry, growling as he did so, which got her excited again.

_ She had been hoping for him to make a move, after all! _

“Since you can’t keep your hands to yourself, we’ll go another round. After that, enough. Got it?” he growled.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck again. “Anything for you, babe.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes and started walking to his bedroom again. “Except stopping when I ask.”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”

_ T’was Snoggletog morn on Berk, the year 2013, where in one apartment bedroom, a bed did squeak. _

_ Squeak it did, for atop lay, a pair infatuated, to one cat’s dismay. _

… 

**A/N: Next up, some proper action, so you can see just what the Draugr Squad can do!**

**Are you excited yet?**

**I sure am!**


	3. Chapter 3

TGS’verse

Chapter 3: Breakup and Blown Up

… 

Hiccup sat alone in a restaurant, dressed in a navy blue hoodie, grey shirt and black jeans, with his favourite leather jacket on the back of his chair.

He had received a text from Cami, saying she had something to tell him after meeting him there. So he had gotten dressed and went, assuming it was a date.

It most certainly wasn't, but Hiccup didn't know that.

Idly looking around, he saw two individuals enter the building, with the Maitre d' approaching them there.

He quickly recognised one of them as Bertha, Cami’s mother, with her towering form and distinct hair colour, who he had met when Cami and he had met back in 2013, just over four years ago, and the other; with long black hair, being unknown, yet something told him that he knew her, somehow.

After a brief conversation with the Maitre d’, the man directed them to the table where Hiccup was sitting.

As they approached, Hiccup observed Bertha’s black-haired companion, taking in her brown eyes and becoming increasingly certain he knew her from somewhere. 

_ But where? _

All too soon, the duo sat, with the unknown woman snatching up a chair from another table as there was only one chair opposite Hiccup.

“I come bearing bad news, Captain,” Bertha began.

“What sort of bad news? And who’s your friend? I feel like I know her from somewhere.”

“This is Agent Sørensen,” she introduced, with the women giving a wave. Then she spoke. “There was a bet involved, last time we saw each other, Hiccup.”

It took Hiccup a moment, but he connected the dots in the end. “Anne?!” he exclaimed, eyes widening. “Is that you?”

She smiled. “Yes, it is I.”

“Okay, I for one would like to apologise about… you know what.”

She waved him off. “Water under the bridge. I didn’t give you a chance to explain after all.”

“Well, that’s great! So, you work for the DSIS now?”

Anne frowned. “Um, why are you using the English name for the organisation?”

“Because I want to,” Hiccup shrugged. “Anyway, you mentioned something about bad news, Bertha?”

“Yes,” Bertha sighed. “It’s about Cami.”

Hiccup frowned, even as alarm bells went off in his head. “What about Cami? Did she get hurt or something?”

“No, nothing like that. Don’t worry. It’s much more… emotional. Or at least it will be, for you.”

“Okay, now you’ve lost me. Explain, please.”

“My daughter is breaking up with you. For the sake of her job.”

The first seven words in that sentence destroyed Hiccup, so much so that he barely registered the rest.

_ “What?” _

“I’m sorry Hiccup. It’s over,” Anne said with a sympathetic smile.

Hiccup blinked slowly three times, before pinching his left wrist with his right arm. “Sorry, I’m sure I misheard you. Can you repeat that?”

“My daughter doesn’t want to be with you anymore. Sorry to say so.”

“That can’t be right, because we had a good thing going. But alright then,” Hiccup sighed.

“Phone,” he then said sternly, extending an open hand towards Bertha.

“What for?”

“A call. It’s what they’re for. I want to hear it from Cami herself.”

“Unfortunately you can’t. She’s already on her mission,” said Anne.

Hiccup shot her a cold glare at that, with his voice simmering with rage. “So neither you nor she dared to tell me beforehand, huh? I see how it is.”

“I wonder if you two are the worst people I’ve ever met. Considering some of the people I know, that’s some achievement. Goodnight.”

His piece said, Hiccup got up out of his chair, picked up his leather jacket and left the restaurant without another word or glance their way.

… 

One night spent drinking at Johann’s bar, which was followed by a restless sleep, Hiccup awoke in a bed with a distinct lack of one blonde-haired woman.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand, Hiccup reached for his nightstand where his phone and one purple fabric-lined container lay.

Doing his best to ignore the container, Hiccup picked up his phone to check the time. The harsh faint-blue light forced him to blink to adjust, but he eventually managed to read the numbers.

_ Five Thirty. Right. Time to get to work. Good. Now just get through the day and get rid of that damn ring.  _

A moment went by, and Hiccup shook his head.

_No, not yet. Maybe talk to Bertha and she’ll tell Cami and we can maybe fix things?_ _Worth a shot I think._ _But anyway, time to get to work._

… 

At noon, Bertha heard a knock on the door of her office. “Come in,” she called.

It opened to reveal a certain auburn-haired man. “Hiccup Haddock. How can I help you? I’m no expert in matters of the heart, so if you’re here for that, I can’t help you there.”

“I want you to pass a message along to Cami when she’s done whatever she needs to do. I want to fix things between us. Or at least not leave things the way they are.”

Bertha nodded. “A commendable notion, but unfortunately out of the question. The nature of her job means Agent Camicazi is not on Berk and we have no idea when she can get back, as she is going deep undercover."

It was a bit of a lie, and Bertha felt the stirrings of guilt over it, but there was no other way.

Hiccup sighed. “Should have known this was a long shot.”

Then he brought out a small purple box from the pocket of the uniform he had on and tossed it at Bertha.

Catching it, Bertha opened the box to find a pair of white-gold diamond engagement rings, rendering the large woman speechless as she felt guiltier.

“That was my attempt at bargaining,” he went on, oblivious to her stunned silence. “Go ahead and sell those to some pawn shop somewhere. Or return them to Gersemi or whatever. Either way, I can’t do it, since that makes this whole thing seem final. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go be depressed for a while.”

"Hiccup, wait-" Bertha began, but he left without responding at all, just like the night before.

Sighing, Bertha pressed a button on her desk and spoke into the intercom. "Anne, come here. There's something I want you to take care of, discreetly."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be right there."

Her message sent, Bertha let go of the button and eyed the rings again, before she let out another sigh as she closed her eyes. "What have I done?" She murmured sadly to herself.

… 

Getting home, Hiccup's state of despondency lasted the rest of the afternoon before Hiccup dialled Gobber shortly after giving Toothless a bowlful of tuna for dinner.

“Tell me there’s some way I can find Finn and put that whole mess to rest, sir,” Hiccup pleaded, entirely forgoing greeting.

“Well, you’re in luck, Laddie. I received intel that he may be a fair bit west of here, just an hour ago. Let’s hope it’s solid, eh?”

“Yes, lets. I’ll send Ug, Fishlegs, Eret and Teeny a message that we leave first thing tomorrow, sir.”

“Alright, laddie. Good luck out there,” he said before the man hung up on Hiccup.

Pocketing his phone, Hiccup looked down upon feeling something touch his leg.

It was Toothless, front paws on his right leg, staring up at Hiccup with wide eyes.

_ Meow _

Glancing at the cat's bowl, he found it empty.

Rolling his eyes fondly at the hungry feline, Hiccup gave an exaggerated sigh. "Alright, more tuna for you, bud…"

… 

The sun glinted over the horizon, between puffs of pale grey and the opaque water on the following cold and somewhat cloudy morning.

"One cold morning today, eh Fury?" Eret yelled over the sound of the rotors of the helicopter they were riding in.

"Why do you all insist on me using that callsign?" Hiccup yelled back.

"Because you get angry when things go wrong, and your anger is infamous in this squad of ours," Teeny interjected.   
  
“A regular boys’ night out I see,” joked Fishlegs.

“Nah, that involves you getting drunk or getting a girl,” commented Ug.

“Perhaps you’ll get lucky this evening then, Lieutenant, though I won’t hold my breath,” smirked Hiccup.

“Yeah, I’ll just leave the loving to you and Eret, sir. You two sure you’re not interested in each other?”

“He’s got Cami, remember?” Eret winked.

Hiccup’s smirk disappeared at his words. “Not anymore.”

The sound of the rotors was the only noise to be heard following that statement.

“What?!” Four voices exclaimed at once. “When?!”

“Last night,” muttered Hiccup. “Cami broke up with me, but didn’t even bother to say it to my face.”

Eret gave a low whistle. “That’s cold.”

“Yeah…” Hiccup sighed. “It is. Now I don’t want to talk about it, so let’s focus on the mission, shall we?”

When they reached their destination, the group left the helicopter to find themselves in a clearing not far from a pinewood forest.

Hiccup turned to Gruffnut, who had been piloting. “Will be a while, so expect to be bored today.”

“Good thing I brought my phone then.”

“Have fun.” Then Hiccup turned to the others. “Alright, in case anyone has forgotten: intel says our target is a mile walk from here, with a view of the building provided from a nearby hill. Let’s get moving, time’s a-wasting’.”

“Yes, sir!”

… 

On Bog Burglar island, the DSIS had cordoned off one particular house.

Outside, Bertha, Cami and Anne stood, the reason for their being there - a broad-shouldered man with greying black hair - watched them intently from a sofa in the living room of his minimalist house - as they did in turn.

Cami sighed. "Well here goes nothing. C'mon, bitches. We've got an old Jaeger to talk to."

Just like what Hiccup is, a small voice reminded her as she walked forward.

Doing her best to ignore the thought, Cami led the way as the trio entered the house and stepped into the man's living room. Then, Bertha remaining in the doorway, Cami and Anne approached the man.

“Is all that really necessary?” he asked them, nodding at the police tape stretched across the path leading up to his house.

“For the sake of your cover, yes it is,” said Anne. 

“Alright. So what’s my itinerary?” he asked them.

"You’ll be leaving with us both in an hour,” Cami told him.

He nodded before standing up. “One last mission before retirement then. Here goes nothing. Allow me to get my beret, so I look more the part.”

“Alright, but make it snappy Eret Sr.”

He chuckled as he headed for the doorway. “I think I like you, blondie. Have you met my son?”

“Not my type, and spoken for, sir.”

“Pity,” she heard him say, as he disappeared beyond her mother’s frame.

At his parting word, Cami’s thoughts drifted to one auburn-haired man and she sighed inwardly.

_ Yes, it is a pity. _

_ It’s a pity that I had to break up with him to do this job. _

… 

“No sign of the target, just an empty house.”

“Oh, wait. Ug, come look at this!”

“What is it?” A pause, then. “Shit!”

“What’s going on? Talk to me, you two.”

Teeny responded. “Found a room packed with nothing but C4. Looks like it’s rigged to blow. Anything, in particular, you want to do with that, sir?”

“Fall back. We’re leaving.”

“Roger that. We’ll be-”

But he didn’t get to finish, as there was a sudden flash before the wooden structure exploded.

Hiccup sank to his knees, Eret let loose a curse and Fishlegs began muttering ‘oh thor’ under his breath while they all gazed helplessly at the burning building surrounded by snow and pine trees.

A mix of anger and shock rendered them all mostly silent for a few moments more, before being broken by a long sigh as Hiccup stood up again and turned to his companions. "Sal, Trapper, with me. We're going home. Drinks are on me."

They both blinked in confusion, but Fishlegs spoke first. "Uh, are you sure that's a good idea? Since, you know…"

"Thor Bone-Crusher can't be worse than that mess, Fishlegs," Hiccup countered with a nod at the burning building.

"If you're sure…" Fishlegs shrugged. "Let's go, but you're paying if the other guy breaks anything."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. This way gents," said Eret.

And they set off, under a sky lit only by the moon, stars, and the burning wooden building in the distance as they made the trek back to their helicopter.


End file.
